catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Firefly
Firefly is a gorgeous, elegant, dark black and brown she-cat with a soft, pointed face, and glowing golden eyes.Revealed on the IRC, December 31st, 2010 Personality :Firefly is very shy, reserved, and quiet. She can be quite impatient at times however, and always has something to say; no matter how quiet she is. She is very loyal, and takes good care of Katydid, her sister. History :On a cold night during Leaf Bare, Firefly is born to two loners, Tux and Annie. She is the second of her small litter to be born. Her sister's name is Katydid, and she is the smaller of the two. Her parents named her "Firefly" because of the fireflies lighting up outside their barn, which was an unusual event to occur in winter. :Firefly loves to explore the barn, and she often goes underneath the hay to play with Katydid. She likes having guests in the barn, for her parents are very hospitable, and allow cats to stay in their barn when traveling. Locustfire and Rosethorn, two cats who are taking a temporary leave of absence from WindClan, are very kind to Firefly and her sister, and Firefly likes to play with Locustfire. While exploring one day, Rosethorn goes into labor, having been expecting Locustfire's kits for some time. Firefly is a bit frightened, and runs into her mother's nest, where Annie comforts her. Firefly watches as her father helps Rosethorn give birth to three healthy kits. After talking to Locustfire and Rosethorn for a minute and getting them some water, Tux returns to Annie and Firefly, where Annie tells Tux how amazing he is. He licks Annie on the ear in response, smiling, and nuzzles Firefly. :A cat named Purcell shows up at the barn one day, looking for a place to stay. Tux and Annie offer him a nest, and he gladly accepts. They both agree that Purcell could stay for as long as he liked. Firefly isn't quite sure what to think of him yet, and watches from a distance as Tux and Purcell eat some mice together, and talk. :When she becomes old enough, Tux takes her out into the forest. They walk together for a long time, and she listens to her father in fascinated silence. :After a while, they come across another cat named Eddie. Tux greets him with a friendly hello, and Firefly, being naturally shy, stays behind to examine Eddie before speaking to him. Eddie seems to be quite sullen, and Tux asks if anything was the matter. Eddie vaguely tells of his past where his humans had treated him abusively. Tux sympathizes, having had a past much like Eddie's. Eddie doesn't seem to acknowledge Tux's sympathy, and they part fairly quickly. Firefly talks to Tux about him afterwards. :A few days later, Annie takes her out into the forest to teach her how to hunt. :Firefly begins to make regular trips into the woods, and at one point, Tux and Annie agreed that she could go alone. Firefly is happy to hear this, and loves to take walks. Occasionally, she meets Eddie out in the woods. Firefly had analyzed him from a distance, and decided that he could be a good friend. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :TuxRevealed on the IRC, December 31st, 2010 - Living Mother: :AnnieRevealed on the IRC, December 31st, 2010 - Living Sister: :KatydidRevealed on the IRC, December 31st, 2010 - Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Kit Category:Loner Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters